Family for Life
by Modochi
Summary: Follwing events beyond their control while mere children, Sonic and Amy grew up together in the same house, yet as they grow older their feelings turn from sisterly and botherly towards a more romanctic atachment, but can they really become more than just family members for life.
1. Chapter 1

**Family for life.**

**Prologue**

- 10 years ago-

A young Sonic sporting a bit of a pot belly leaned back in his car seat with a frown on his face, his feet kicking up and down as he felt the need to run, yet for reasons he didn't understand, he was currently buckled up tightly in a moving van with his mom going to a new town without his dad.

"Stop kicking the dash board Sonic, you'll ruin it." His mother, Bernadette spoke softly at him as she heard the truck driver chuckle at her son's antics. "We'll be there soon okay, than you go run around as much as you want to."

"But mom, why are we leaving daddy like this?" At the question, her mind trembled a bit as she knew her son didn't understand the breakup that well, she didn't understand it either herself.

Her beloved Jules, her first love and husband had cheated on her, and not just recently, but for a very, very long time.

Sonia and Manic were proof of that, the purple and green hedgehogs the son and daughter she didn't know Jules had with another woman, nor had she ever been meant to find out apparently.

Nor had Aleena been meant to find out about her and Sonic.

It wasn't until the day when Jules ended up in the hospital after an accident that she found out, a simple accident between nurses had resulted in both her and Aleena showing up to see him at the same time.

The rest as they say was history, after a few tense moments Jules had come clean while threaten with harm from both Bernadette and Aleena.

As both hedgehogs grew rigid with anger, the blue hedgehog had explained how he had met both them at the same summer party and fallen hard for them both.

When the days passed, his crush had grown into full blown love for both girls and in a moment of weakness he had ended up sleeping with them both with just a day apart, the result of which hadn't been obvious until a few weeks later when both Bernadette and Aleena was confirmed pregnant.

She remember that time when Jules had become so restless, his eyes distant as he spent hours walking back and forth, looking at her than off into the distance.

It had been a tense time where she more than once had feared that he'd leave her to become a single mother, but in the end, he had pulled himself together and asked her to marry him.

Of course he hadn't mentioned that he had done the same thing with Aleena who live across the town.

For seven years she lived with him and put up with his roaming trucker lifestyle, those several days a week where he was gone along with every second weekend had been hard, but when he came back, he had showered her with his live.

Of course there had always been that big yearly conference he had to attend to at work, which she now knew was the week he went on vacation with Aleena, Sonia and Manic.

She wanted to hate the lavender hedgehog, but couldn't, instead she turned her fury on her husband, not even waiting a single day before she had filed for divorce.

While waiting for it, she had picked up Sonic from school, hired a moving company and taken all her money and used it to purchase this place, a single story house in the outskirts of emerald town.

Leaving Station square so far had been the best thing she had done, her lawyer would finalize her divorce and she would build a new life for her son and daughter.

As the van stopped, Bernadette felt her eyes narrow in confusion as she spotted something she had expected to see.

Another moving van right across from them, a young green colored hedgehog in a hooded leather jacket carrying furniture into her new house.

"Excuse me!"

Jumping out as she yelled, she found herself staring into brown eyes full of confusion as a stack of chairs were placed on the ground. "Yeah, can I help you ma'am?"

Stopping right in front of him, Bernadette glared at the hedgehog that stood a good foot over her, his eyes locked onto hers with confusion. "You can tell me what the hell you're doing moving your stuff into that house mister, I bought that place yesterday so its mine!"

The green hedgehog chuckled as he shook his head, his eyes narrowing at her. "Sorry lady, but it's my house, not yours, I bought it yesterday from Mister Weasel."

"What!" Screaming out the word, Bernadette ignored the shocked looks form around as her son cowered behind her, knowing full well how scary she was when angry, his eyes briefly spotting a pink blue hiding behind the other moving van. "Mister Weasel sold it to me, not you, I have the papers right here!"

Holding out the papers in questions, the hedgehogs ignored the sight of the moving men crowding in around them, eager to find out what was going as a few neighbors too had begun to show up.

As she huffed from frustration, the light purple hedgehog froze as she was presented with a second contract, similar to her own by the green hedgehog who looked just as frustrated as her.

Grapping his, she frowned as she looked it over just as he did with hers.

Looking up as if in perfect sync, they stared into each other's eyes as fire could almost be seen around them from their combined anger. "That bastard ripped us off!"

Throwing down her contact, Bernadette watched as her son grapping her, the female hedgehog not knowing if she should cry or scream some more, her money was gone, her home was gone.

More than that, her dignity was gone, clenching up her hands, she noticed the green hedgehog frowning as he fumbled around with a big ass portable phone, the thing almost the size of a suitcase. "What are you?"

"There is no answer." Mumbling out the words, the green hedgehog growled as he spat out a few choice words in Mercian, Bernadette blushing as she knew perfectly well what they meant judging by his behavior.

Looking over at Bernadette, he tapped his foot on the ground as she shrank back. "I… I can't go back home, this was my new chance, I have nowhere else to be."

Pulling Sonic close, she felt her hired moving men crowd up behind her as a show of support. "Is there any way you could, let me…"

"No." Speaking the word softly, the green hedgehog pulled back his hood to reveal five short trimmed quills as he sighed, his eyes closing briefly. "I have spent every penny I have on this house; I cannot give it up to you or anyone else."

Looking at her with sympathy, the hedgehog gestured over towards hi moving van as the pink spot looked out from behind it, revealing itself to be a young girl in a green shirt and orange tutu skirt, a red headband on her.

"This is my niece Amy." Pulling the hedgehog close to them, she was proven to have fie quills like him and was clutching a chao doll close to her as she whimpered in fear. "I was born and raised her in America, but Amy here is Mercia."

"She lost her parents in the civil war, and when I found out I had no choice but to bring her here where she can be safe" Stroking Amy's head, he smiled as she hugged his leg. "I used all my money on this place, so I could bring a smile back on her face."

Bernadette frowned as she looked down at Sonic, the young hedgehog watching the other hedgehog child with curiosity. "that is, I don't know how to respond, but I can't back to him, not after what he did, I need this house to start over, to give me and my son a new shot at happiness."

"Excuse me." A soft vice added in as a tan rabbit leaned in over a fence, her eyes shimmering as she watched them both, her large belly showing her as being at least eight months pregnant. "You could always share it until you get things sorted out with this mister weasel."

Smiling at them, she held her up her hands in a peaceful manner. "Sorry, I'm Vanilla the rabbit, and I couldn't help but overhear you two." Looking from one of them to the other, she nodded softly to herself as she patted her large belly.

"I meant it though, as far as I could hear, none of you can afford to leave, and this mister weasel scammed both of you." Staring at them with a serious look on her face, she tapped her foot softly. "So as I suggested, you share the house between you until one of you get your money back miss and mister."

"Bernadette blossom."

"Rob o'hedge"

Staring at each other, the two hedgehogs looked at each other than over at the house before nodding softly before the tense situation was interrupted by a loud wailing sound coming from the moving van behind Rob.

A large badger stepped out the van holding a baby carrier in his hands with a scared expression on his face as if the crying baby could jump and eat him. "Hey mister, I think your little girl had an accent or something cause this smells worse than a week old chili pizza!"

"Aww man." Groaning as he reached out, Rob wrinkled his nose as he watched the little pink baby hedgehog crying up a storm as she struggled in the carriage. "Come on rosy, let's get you instead and changed okay."

Looking off to the side, he noticed both Bernadette and Vanilla staring at the baby with shining eyes as they had moved close, Vanilla somehow getting past the fence in the process. "Aww, she's so cute!"

"How old is she?"

"What's her name?"

"Is she yours?"

"Where's her mother?"

Backing up under the questions, Rob looked over to see Amy doing an odd little dance as her mouth had moved into an O shape. "Amy?"

"I have to go to the bathroom Uncle Rob!"

"Why me!"

Giggling at the suffering sound from him, Bernadette reached out and took the little baby from him, her free hand teasing the little thing as she continued to cry. "I'll take care of the baby for you; you just get Amy inside before she has an accident."

Looking over at her son as he watched them, she grinned down at him as she felt Vanilla move in besides her, the two women bonding together over a baby that wasn't even theirs. "Sonic dear, try and see if you can't find some diapers for us over their moving van, we'll be inside finding a table for little, uuh, Rosy I guess."

The name written onto the summer dress she wore.

Hours later, Bernadette, Rob, Sonic and Amy sat across from each other in the living room eating Chinese take outs with twin stacks of furniture piled up behind them.

"So, we're in agreement than." Rob began as he looked over at Bernadette with a smile while pointing his chop sticks at her. "We share the house between us."

"Until the first of us get his or her money back from mister Weasel." Countering his pointing with her own chop sticks, her eyes narrowed in a light teasing manner. "And whoever gets it first, moves out!"

Nodding, Rob gave Amy's head fur a light ruffle as the girl had somehow fallen asleep doing dinner, Sonic snoozing as well from across from her.

Amy's chao doll clutched in his hands while Amy held onto his toy car as the two had been playing while the adults talked, the blue hedgehog grinning a bit as he started to lean up against Bernadette. "So, shall we pull out the beds for them?"

"Sure, why not." Standing up, Rob smiled at Bernadette as they both went to work getting out the stuff needed for them to sleep for the first time in their new home while wondering who would be the one to move out first.

-10 years later-

"Mom, Sonic's hogging the remote again!" Bernadette sighed as her sort of step daughter yelled at her from the living room.

"Dad, Amy's trying to butt in my TV time again!" Looking up from his newspaper, Rob shook his head with an amused expression as he watched his sort of step son mock glare at Amy as he held the remote out of her reach.

With a frustrated cry, Amy launched herself at the azure hedgehog who laughed as they tumbled down onto the ground while wrestling for the remote, in the back ground a 12 year old Rosy laughed as she and Cream watched the older kids fight.

"Sonic, Amy." Snapping out the names, both Rob and Bernadette towered up over the fighting children with disapproving looks on their faces.

"She started it!"

"Liar, you stole the remote from me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Groaning in unison, both Rob and Bernadette smiled at each other as they wondered just how they had managed to put up with this for nearly 10 years now.

The smile fading as Rosy laughed louder and Sonic yelped as the floor groaned from Amy taking the fight up a level. "Put that hammer away right now Amy! I mean it!"

Blowing a raspberry at Amy as she got scolded by her father, Sonic froze as he noticed his mom staring at him with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. "Eh he, would saying I'm sorry help?"

**AN: Not another story from me, well, it's not, this is just something that's been bugging me for a while and I just had to write it down for everyone to read.**

**If anyone of you want to continue this story, you're more than welcome to do so, cause I've got enough to work with my other ones that all needs to be updated soon.**

**Incidentally, I'm looking for a spellchecker for this chapter and my other stories, if anyone knows where I can find one I'd be really happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know.

I'm sorry, you all waited so long, but I just can't finish this story, everytime I try to write for it I just draw a blank, and its not any easier since Window Word Starter won't work for me anymore.

So, this story is not dead.

If anyone wants to continue it, feel free to do so.


End file.
